zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Glitches
Translation Blunder 1) Get the Switch Hook upgrade. It will say you got the 'Long Switch', but if you look at it in your inventory it is called 'Long Hook'. Translation Blunder II 1) Complete a linked game in OoAs up to the point where you fight Twinrova. While she is talking, before you fight her she'll call Onox "Knox". Painful Raft 1) Go to where the raft is and stand beside it. 2) Place a bomb on shore next to you so that you are between the bomb and the raft. The bomb will blow up and push you onto the raft, you will continue to "damage blink" (the blinking animation caused by getting hurt) until you get off the raft. Strange Shelves 1) After obtaining the Noble Sword, and L-2 Gloves, go to the Postman's place in the past. 2) Chop the three shelves with your sword(If you're close to it, you should break the top, if you're farther away, you will hit the bottom, and stairs should appear). If you use the stairs you'll appear back in the room with the three shelves gone. 3) If you chopped off the top, push the chopped shelf. It will move and turn into a bottle. 4) Lift up the bottle, or smash it, and keep walking up up. You'll go up through the wall and be in the raft guys place, stuck in the wall. Brain Raft 1) Make sure you have the Mermaid Suit (you find it in Dungeon 6 - Mermaid's Cave). 2) Get on the Raft(in the Past) and go with it to Crescent Island to the tent on the tiny island where you traded seeds to get some of your stuff back. 3) Park your Raft and go into that point as shown in screenshot one(make sure you're at the very edge of the shore). 4) Take a Bomb out and put it down, now quickly walk into the water and swim between your Raft and the Bomb(more closer to your Raft). If you were at the right position, Link gets pushed onto his Raft when the Bomb explodes. He'll still be doing his swimming animation which makes it look like he only has his head on the Raft. No matter where you go with the raft, Link's animation will stay like that until you get off your Raft at a shore. If you take out a bomb, it will float above Link's head until it explodes or until you throw it away. Brain Raft II 1) 1. Make sure you have the Mermaid Suit(you find it in Dungeon 6 - Mermaid's Cave). 2) Get on the Raft(in the Past) and go with it to the 6th square at the very bottom of the map. 3) Park your Raft and swim to that point as shown in screenshot 1. 4) Slowly approach the purple blob, Link will get hurt and gets knocked back. If you were at the right position, Link gets pushed on his Raft still in his swimming animation which makes it look like he only has his head on the Raft. This method will not work once you turn the Great Fairy back to her original form, because she'll clean the waters and remove the purple blobs. No matter where you go with the raft, Link's animation will stay like that until you get off your Raft at a shore. If you take out a bomb, it will float above Link's head until it explodes or until you throw it away. Linked Game Save Glitch After defeating Ganon in a linked game, and during the collapse of Twinrova's lair and before rescuing Zelda, you gain movement control, as well as the ability to save. If you do save before saving Princess Zelda, Link will get stuck in the final sequence, and you will not be able to escape it. Ring glitch 1 1. Use a ring that transforms you in to a enemy, e.g octo ring, moblin ring. 2. Walk onto a raft. 3. You will transform back into link and be able to use your sword. Seed glitch 1 1. You need an amber seed and a power bracelet. 2. Burn a bush and pick it up at the last moment. 3. If you are lucky a jewel will appear and you will be holding the bush!!! Category: Glitches